Switcheroo
by EnchantedMiko
Summary: Miroku's a hanyou, Sango can see jewel shards, Inu's a perv, and Kag uses Hiraikotsu
1. Miroku the Hanyou

Switcheroo - Miroku the Hanyou  
  
(Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine)  
  
Higurashi Sango sat infront of her father waiting for her birthday present. "What did you get me?" she asked eagerly.  
  
Her father smiled. He held out a box to her. Sango squealed and opened it in two seconds flat. She sweat dropped when all she got was a key-chain with a small purple pearl at the end.  
  
Her father smiled proudly. "Sango, what you have there is an artificial version of the famous shikon no tama!"  
  
Sango sighed and threw it to her fat cat, Kirara. Her father's smile faded and he chased the cat. "Sango why did do that???!!!" he yelled, trying to get the small gift.  
  
Sango shrugged and stood up. She went to her room and changed into her school uniform: a short green skirt with a white blouse with a red tie around it. She always left her hair down unless she was forced to put it up.  
  
"I'm leaving!" she called out, going out the door. She stopped when she saw her little brother, Kohaku, standing infront of the old well house.  
  
"What's wrong, Kohaku?" she asked. "Father chased Kirara into the well house," he sighed.  
  
"Then go down there and get her," Sango said in a bored tone. Kohaku jumped up and gawked at her.  
  
"No way are you crazy?!" Sango smirked. "Fine i'll get her and then I get to tell all your friends at school that you were scared."  
  
Kohaku looked at her for a moment. "Fine just get Kirara!" he pleaded. Sango giggled and went down the steps.  
  
"Kirara!" she called. Then she heard a scratching sound coming from the sealed well. "Kirara?" Sango said nervously.  
  
Sango screamed when she felt something at her foot. She looked down and found Kirara rubbing up against her.  
  
Sango let out a breath and picked her up. She turned to face Kohaku who was at the top of the stairs.  
  
"See!" she said. Kohaku mumbled something about stupid sisters. When Sango was just about to go up the stairs again a purple light came from the well and several arms wrapped around Sango.  
  
Sango dropped Kirara who ran up to Kohaku. The arms pulled her down the well.  
  
Inside the well bones from an old monster began to grow back it's flesh. Then a female demon popped up infront of Sango.  
  
From the looks of it she looked like a centipede. "You have it....." she hissed. "Give it to me!"  
  
Sango screamed and put her hands infront of her. A purple light blasted against the demon.  
  
Then everything faded and Sango found herself on the ground. She was shaking slightly. She looked up at the rim of the well.  
  
She was puzzled because she could see the sky. "Kohaku??" she called out. No answer. Sango saw a vine and tugged at it.  
  
Figuring it was sturdy she climed up at the well. She sat at the rim and looked around. She was in a wide clearing and birds were chirping everywhere.  
  
Sango gasped when the centipede demon emerged from the well. Sango screamed and ran straight into the forest.  
  
She could hear the centipede demon closing in on her. Sango reached another clearing with a large tree in the middle of it.  
  
Sango gasped again when she saw a boy covered in vines attached to the tree. An arrow was pearced through his chest.  
  
The boy was either sleeping or dead. Sango blushed and she climbed up the roots. She noticed sharp fangs and he had black hair that was tied in a small ponytail behind his neck.  
  
Then all of a sudden the boy's eyes snapped open. He growled at Sango. "You again," he said, his voice harsh.  
  
Sango's eyes widened. "What? Do I know you?" she asked. The boy started to chuckle. "Don't play dumb with me, Kaede! What's wrong? Suprised to find me still alive!"  
  
Sango had heard enough. "Look I don't know what you're talking about! I'm not this Kaede person you're talking about!" she yelled.  
  
The boy sniffed the air and then stared puzzled at her. "You're not her." Then he turned away. "I should've known. Kaede was much prettier."  
  
Sango's jaw dropped. "Why you!!" All of a sudden an arrow hit the tree centimeters away from Sango's face.  
  
She shreiked and tumbled backwards. A group of men and an old woman were seated on horses.  
  
The old woman gasped. "Miroku... he has awakened!" The woman then looked at Sango. "Who are you?" she asked. She noticed how the girl held a small resemblance to her older sister, Kaede.  
  
"I'm S-Sango," Sango stuttered. The old woman got off the horse. She took Sango's chin in her hand and moved her head so she could look at her.  
  
"Sango...." she repeated. The woman shook her head and stepped back. "Sorry dear. I thought you were a demon or a witch. I am Kikyo," she said.  
  
"HELLO!!! WHAT ABOUT ME YA OLD HAG!!" Sango and Kikyo turned to looked at the boy now known as Miroku.  
  
"You woke him?" Kikyo asked. Sango nodded. "HEY GIRL!" Miroku yelled, obviously refering to Sango.  
  
"GET OVER HERE!!!" Sango groaned and walked up to him. "What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Can you... pull his arrow out?" he asked, all of a sudden sounding nervous. Sango blinked a couple times.  
  
"Excuse me?" Miroku growled. "CAN YOU PULL THIS ARROW OUT OR NOT?!"  
  
Sango wrinkled her nose at him. "I dunno...."  
  
"Try!" was his response. Sango gripped the arrow but before she could pull it, it disappeared in her hand.  
  
The village men and Kikyo gasped. Miroku strarted laughing. He ripped the vines and pushed Sango.  
  
She fell on the floor and saw Miroku staring at her. "I can smell it," he said, flexing his claws that he just so happened to have.  
  
"You have the shikon no tama!" Sango sweat dropped. 'What is this guy talking about?'  
  
Then without warning Miroku slashed at Sango's side. Sango screamed in pain as a purple glowing ball rolled out.  
  
Everyone gasped except Sango who was groaning. "Do not let him take it!!" Kikyo yelled. She took out a necklace and wrapped it around her wrists as she put her two index fingers together.  
  
The beads shot out and reappeared around Miroku's neck as he was bending down to pick up the jewel.  
  
"What the--?" Miroku pulled and tugged at the necklace. "Grab the jewel and run!" Kikyo called to Sango.  
  
Sango snatched the jewel and ran for all her life was worth. Miroku growled and chased her to a bridge over a river.  
  
He landed infront of her, stopping her from getting across. "Hand over the jewel and I won't have to kill you," Miroku said, smirking.  
  
Kikyo and her followers appeared at the hill side. "A word of subdueing!" she called to Sango.  
  
"Huh?" Sango asked. "A word!!" Kikyo screamed. Miroku jumped and was going to strike Sango.  
  
Sango screamed. "Down boy!!" she called. The necklace around Miroku glowed and he hit the bridge floor.  
  
Sango ran off the bridge and near Kikyo. "The jewel," Kikyo said. "Wha--?" Sango gasped. She had dropped the jewl on the bridge.  
  
Sango ran to the bridge and put her hand on the jewel just as Miroku placed his clawed one on her's.  
  
"Let go!" Sango yelled, trying to pull her hand back. "No! Either you let go of the jewel or i'll rip your hand off!" Miroku threatened.  
  
Sango could tell this jewel was important. Not to mention it came from inside her body. She squeezed the jewel tighter.  
  
Miroku growled and his claws sunk into Sango's hand. Sango screamed but held the jewel tighter.  
  
Miroku's other hand cupped Sango's other hand. His claws sunk in and Sango screamed again as blood trickled around her hands.  
  
"Let go and this will stop," Miroku said. Sango gasped out,"No!" Miroku grinned. "Bad choice!!"  
  
He growled loudly as he plunged both hands into Sango's hands. Miroku had put so much strength into the thrust he felt his claws connect with something hard.  
  
Miroku looked down and saw Sango had removed her one hand at the last minute, exposing the jewel and one of his claws jabbed inside of it.  
  
Miroku pulled but the jewel cracked. Sango gasped as lights exploded from the jewel. All the pieces went flying out.  
  
"NOOO!!" Miroku cried, trying to snatch the pieces. In a matter of seconds all the fragments of the jewel were gone.  
  
Kikyo and the village men gasped. "The shikon no tama... has been broken!" Kikyo said.  
  
Sango and Miroku sat on the bridge. Miroku was pounding the bridge with his fist. Sango held her bleeding hands and was too shocked to move.  
  
Miroku slowly stood up. He pointed a clawed finger at Sango. "You! You're coming with me!" he yanked Sango's wrist and pulled her up.  
  
"You're getting the shards back because this is all your fault," Miroku said. Sango's jaw dropped.  
  
"What?!" Miroku crossed his arms. Kikyo appeared beside them. "You must, Sango. You must retrieve all the jewel shards and put the jewel back together!"  
  
Sango looked at both of them. 'I guess it's only fair but who knows how long this will take!'  
  
Miroku growled with impatience. "Okay fine! But how am I going to help?" she asked Kikyo.  
  
"The jewel was born inside of you so you should be able to see the shards," she explained.  
  
"Oh in that case lets get going, shard-detector!" Miroku said, grabbing Sango's arm.  
  
Sango whimpered. "Down boy!" Miroku let go and hit the floor. "Be more gentle, Miroku and the lady will comply to going with you," Kikyo said.  
  
Miroku growled and stood up when the spell finally wore off. He threw Sango over his shoulder and covered her mouth with his other clawed hand.  
  
Kikyo shook her head. As they walked away thoughts plagued Kikyo's mind. 'Miroku and Sango must work together if they are to find all the jewel fragments. But if Sango really *is* the reincarnation of my sister, Kaede, then the hanyou might be a threat to her.'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Miroku: I miss being a perv  
  
Sango: I feel so girly and and weird...  
  
EM: Well you've traded with Kag and Inu now! Get used to it!  
  
Sango: But Kagome's character is so helpless!  
  
EM: Be glad the real Kagome didn't hear you  
  
Miroku: *see's real Kagome on her way for a lunch break* HEY KAGOME! SANGO SAYS YOUR CHARACTER IS HELPLESS!!  
  
Kagome: I'll show you helpless!  
  
*tackles Miroku and Sango*  
  
EM: Right... well please review this chapter! ^^;; 


	2. Aristocratic Assassin, Naraku

*Message From Author*  
  
In this story Kaede is young and beautiful while Kikyo is an old hag... I'VE ALWAYS DREAMED IT TO BE THAT WAY! lol ^^;;  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Switcheroo - Aristocratic Assassin, Naraku  
  
(Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine nor are the episodes)  
  
Miroku had put down Sango hours ago. Now they were walking side by side to who knows where.  
  
Both had taken up a sudden interest in the trees. Miroku found a decent clearing. "We're staying here," he said.  
  
Sango just nodded. All of a sudden Miroku bent down and started talking to himself. Sango sweat dropped. 'Okay now he's freaking me out,' she thought to herself.  
  
Sango went up beside him. "Miroku are you feeling okay? You're talking to-- " Sango stopped when she saw a flea.  
  
She screamed and stomped on it with her foot. "Ew ew ew ew!!!" Miroku sweat dropped. "That was my one of my father's old... friends," Miroku said.  
  
"Oh really? Sorry!"  
  
The flea sat up and glared at Sango. "Such rude behavior coming from a lady," he complained. "Tell me about it," Miroku mumbled.  
  
"DOWN BOY!"  
  
*thump*  
  
The flea started laughing. Sango looked down at it and picked it up with her two fingers. "What's your name?" she asked.  
  
The flea tried to struggle from her grasp. "I am Shippo the Flea now put me down!" Sango let go and Shippo fell to the ground.  
  
"I can't believe Lord Miroku (whoa i've never heard that before) is being forced to travel with this vile wench," Shippo said.  
  
Sango's eye twitched before she stomped on him with her foot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The three walked in silence that is until Shippo chose to ruin the moment. "Lord Miroku you have heard the rumors of the powerful sword, Tensaiga? The one your brother is after?"  
  
Miroku visibly tensed. "Naraku?" Shippo nodded. "Feh! I don't care about a stupid sword that my stupid brother wants!"  
  
'Naraku?' Sango repeated in her mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not far away stood an ellagent (I suck at spelling) tall man. He scanned the area with red orbs. A wave of long slightly waved black hair spilled out behind him.  
  
Next to him stood a racoon holding a staff with a head of a woman and a man. "Lord Naraku," the racoon said.  
  
He didn't get a response so he continued. "Your younger brother, Miroku, has awakened."  
  
Naraku looked down at his lackey. "Oh really? Then I believe I have found the key to Tensaiga."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was night time when the small group finally decided to camp out. Miroku jumped up and sat on a tree branch.  
  
Sango leaned against the tree and stared at the sky. Shippo sat on Miroku's shoulder, both men looking down at the girl.  
  
"Even though I don't really like the girl, she's quite pretty," Shippo said. "Feh! Pretty my ass! You're being dilusional, Shippo," Miroku replied.  
  
Shippo sighed. "I think you should be worrying about Naraku." Miroku just shrugged. "I don't give a damn about that bastard. He can do whatever he wants as long as i'm not involved."  
  
Shippo smirked. "Ah but you *are* involved. Naraku may not know it but you are the key to the phantom sword he is looking for."  
  
Miroku turned his gaze on him. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I cannot say," was Shippo's only reply.  
  
Miroku shrugged again. He closed his eyes but they snapped wide open when he heard Sango gasp.  
  
He looked down and saw she was standing up, jaw dropped staring at the sky. 'Lemme guess... she found a pretty star,' Miroku thought to himself.  
  
Even though he felt stupid, Miroku looked curiously at the sky as well. That's when he saw a carrage.  
  
He jumped down from the tree and landed infront of Sango. "What is that?" Sango asked a bit dazed.  
  
Shippo had woken up and he also staring. Sango squinted and gasped again. "There's a man in there!"  
  
Miroku looked up and sure enough a human man was seated in the carrage. "Miroku! Is that really you?" the man called out.  
  
Sango just barely heard Miroku mumble,"Father?" Then Miroku snorted. "You're so dense Naraku! You and I both know my father died a long time ago!"  
  
Sango blinked a couple times. 'Naraku? Wasn't he....' Sango looked at the sky and large black oni appeared.  
  
And on it's shoulder sat a cross-legged man. Well he looked like a man to Sango. Miroku growled.  
  
It was his older half brother, Naraku. Naraku smirked and stood up. The small racoon from earlier pointed his staff at Miroku.  
  
"Foolish hanyou! Lord Naraku has the power to bring back souls from the dead! He used magic to bring back the soul of your father and he was also gracious enough to give it a body!"  
  
'Then it really is my father,' Miroku said mentally. "Naraku!! Let him go!" he yelled. Naraku jumped down from his perch on the large oni and landed infront of Miroku.  
  
In one swift motion Naraku had Inuyasha in the air with his clawed hand around his neck. "You hold the key to Tensaiga's whereabouts," Naraku said.  
  
He slashed at Miroku's right eye. Miroku screamed (guy scream not girl scream) as his own pupil emerged from his eye.  
  
Naraku dropped his brother and watched the black orb. He floated a couple of feet before enlarging and turning into a portal.  
  
Naraku stepped in followed by his faithful servent, Hachi. Miroku rubbed his eye. "Sango i'm going inside so stay here okay?"  
  
When he didn't get an answer Miroku turned around. Sango wasn't there. He looked ahead and saw her climb into the portal.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened and he jumped in after her, leaving Shippo on the ground. Only Shippo saw what they had thought to be Miroku's father, slowly turn into a nothing man (sounds lame don't hurt me).  
  
Shippo's eyes widened. He looked at the portal and jumped in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku and Sango ended up in a huge graveyard of some sort. Bones were everywhere. Then Miroku saw it.  
  
The bones of his demon mother. There were in his mother's grave. Miroku took Sango's wrist and used his demon speed to go inside the bones.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naraku was at the bottom of the bone pit. Tensaiga stood in it's rusted form. Naraku slowly reached out and touched it's hilt.  
  
It reacted by letting out blue electrfying lights that was enough to at least sting Naraku. Then Miroku jumped in behind him.  
  
"Why haven't you taken it yet?" Miroku asked. Shippo and Sango were clinging to the walls.  
  
Then Shippo called out,"Naraku was unable to pull out Tensaiga for a demon who cannot love humans can't touch it."  
  
Miroku shrugged. "Like I care," he mumbled. "Pull out the sword!" Sango suddenly yelled. Miroku stared at her.  
  
"And why should I do that?" he asked. "Hurt his pride!" Sango yelled back. Miroku blinked a couple of times then grinned.  
  
'I like how that girl thinks,' he said mentally. He jumped up and landed next to Tensaiga. He slowly reached for the hilt.  
  
Everyone went quiet. Naraku half glared at him, waiting to see what would happen. Miroku touched Tensaiga and sighed when nothing happened.  
  
"He was able to break through the barrier which Naraku could not," Hachi gasped.  
  
Miroku smirked and pulled. But the sword didn't move. He pulled again. He growled and put both hands on the sword.  
  
He kept on pulling but nothing happened. "SHIPPO!!" he growled. Shippo was too suprised to answer.  
  
"Why didn't the sword come out?" Shippo asked himself outloud. "Well that was pointless," Naraku said, lunging at Miroku.  
  
Miroku moved away just in time. Miroku wasn't as strong as Naraku and after a couple of minutes he already had scars and wounds.  
  
Sango couldn't stand it any longer. She jumped down and ran towards Miroku. But Hachi stood in his way.  
  
He pointed his staff threatenly at her. Sango glared at him and threw a skull at his head.  
  
Hachi growled and knocked her with his staff. Sango screamed and fell backwards, grabbing Tensaiga's hilt.  
  
The sword slid off easily. Naraku froze, who was at the moment about to cut off Miroku's head.  
  
He stared at the human girl that was now holding Tensaiga and staring at it. "Oops... sorry!" she said shyly.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Miroku: Finally I get to fight Naraku but he's not even the real Naraku!  
  
Sango: I kinda like being the one who pulls out Ten-- wait a minute... Tensaiga???  
  
EM: Don't you people get this story by now?! It's opposites! OP-PO-SITES!  
  
Miroku: I don't have a kazaana?  
  
EM: *sigh* no you just have claws and fangs  
  
Inuyasha: What do you mean 'just'? They're good enough!  
  
EM: Whatever I'm tired... you people dicuss this without me.. i'm goin to bed *walks off stage and goes home*  
  
Sango: Uh, okay. Um, she'd probably want you to review this chapter...  
  
Inuyasha: *evil grin* no actually she *doesn't* want you to review! So don't!  
  
Sango: Inuyasha! Aargh just ignore him and review people!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh!  
  
Miroku: Have you people just forgotten about me and my issues?  
  
Inuyasha: What issues?  
  
Miroku: T_T 


	3. The Phantom Sword, Tensaiga

Switcheroo - The Phantom Sword, Tensaiga  
  
(Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine nor are the episodes)  
  
"A human girl pulled out Tensaiga?" Naraku wondered aloud. Miroku was just as confused as he was.  
  
"And Sango no less..." he grumbled. "Oops, sorry! I'll just put this back," Sango said, lowering the sword.  
  
Naraku was infront of her in a flash. "Give me the sword," he said. Sango glared at him. "No way!"  
  
Naraku growled. "So be it." He raised his hand and green poison shot out at Sango. Miroku tried to get up.  
  
"S-Sango!" he yelled. Clinging to the wall, Shippo wondered. "Does Lord Miroku truly care for the human girl?"  
  
In a matter of seconds Sango had turned into a green blob (lmao!). Miroku growled. "I'll get revenge for Sango and Father!" Miroku yelled, getting up and running towards Naraku.  
  
Naraku turned around to face him. "Do you really care that much for the human wench?" he asked.  
  
He didn't get answer but moved away instead as Miroku tried to punch him. This went on for what seemed like hours.  
  
Then the green blob (lmao!) started moved. The two brothers paused. Miroku jumped infront of it.  
  
"What the heck?" All of a sudden Sango emerged from the green blob (lmao!) pointing Tensaiga at Naraku.  
  
"He tried to kill me!" she yelled. Miroku sweat dropped. "Uh, shouldn't you be dead?" he asked.  
  
Sango glared at him. "What do you mean?" Shippo finally jumped down and onto Sango's shoulder.  
  
"The sword protected Sango just as it did your human father," Shippo said (Ey that sounds kinda weird for a 'man' to need protection from his 'wife').  
  
Sango handed the sword to Miroku. "Here! Now you can fight Naraku!" Miroku took the sword and smiled.  
  
"Uh, thanks." Just then Naraku started to growl. They turned to face him. His eyes turned all red and a blast of wind came in.  
  
Miroku grabbed Sango and jumped out of the bone pit. Just when they came out of the mouth a huge black dog with red eyes broke through their mother's bones.  
  
Sango gasped. "Is that.. is that your brother?!" Miroku set Sango down behind some bones. "Stay here while I teach that bastard a lesson," he said, running off to the huge (but cute) dog.  
  
Miroku landed infront of him. "I'm gonna kill you with the very sword you wanted so badly!" Miroku yelled.  
  
The huge dog growled and swiped at Miroku with it's paw. Miroku jumped up and hit his arm.  
  
But the rusted sword didn't make a mark. Miroku jumped back down and stared at the sword. "This is a worthless piece of junk!!!" he yelled.  
  
Sango sweat dropped. "What is he gonna do?" she asked. Then she remembered Shippo's words: "The sword protected Sango just as it did your human father."  
  
Sango thought of a plan. 'I am so stupid but I have to do this for Miroku's sake!' Sango ran from her hiding spot and infront of Miroku.  
  
Miroku was hitting Tensaiga when he saw Sango standing infront of him. "Hey, what are you doin?" he asked all to calmly.  
  
"I'm saving you," Sango said. Miroku sweat dropped. "And standing infront of me like an idiot is saving me?" he asked.  
  
Sango groaned. "Just wait!" Sango took in a breath of air and shouted so loud the gods could probably hear it.  
  
"NARAKU YOU'RE A NO GOOD STINKIN LOSER WHO CAN'T PULL AN OLD RUSTY SWORD LIKE I COULD!! THAT JUST PROVES HUMANS ARE STRONGER AND SMARTER THEN STUPID DEMONS!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Miroku fell over. "That's your great plan?! Now he's gonna kill you!" Sango smirked. "Exactly!"  
  
Miroku sweat dropped. "Are you crazy or somethin? Didn't you hear me? He'll kill you! KILL! Doesn't that matter at all to you?"  
  
Before he could get an aswer Naraku came charging at Sango. "Eeek!" she screamed. Miroku sighed.  
  
He jumped up and struck the sword at Naraku's arm again. "You're not hurting Sango no matter how much I wouldn't mind!!" he yelled, the sword finally transforming into a huge fang cutting up his brother's arm.  
  
Sango sweat dropped. "That's harsh," she said. Naraku fell over with a cut off arm. Sango looked like she was about to hurl.  
  
"Oh that's gross! That's gross!!" she screamed. Naraku's form was encircled into a ball of light. It then went flying into the sky at top speed.  
  
Miroku looked at the newly transformed sword. "Wow...." Sango was frozen. "I-I..." she said, then fainted in Miroku's arms.  
  
Miroku dropped the sword just in time to catch her.  
  
"What the heck is wrong with you humans?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha: That's one of the shortest chapters I've ever seen  
  
EM: Just deal  
  
Miroku: Why did Sango faint?  
  
Sango: I would never faint just like that  
  
Kagome: *I* didn't even faint in that episode!  
  
EM: Sango was just shocked to see all that blood.. I changed it, okay?!  
  
*cast murmers*  
  
EM: Oh forget you! Please review kind reviewer people!  
  
Inuyasha: T_T;; kind reviewer people?  
  
*EM knocks out Inuyasha cold with Hiraikotsu*  
  
Sango: Hey where'd you get that!  
  
EM: Props department 


	4. Myouga and the Lightning Brothers

Switcheroo - Myouga and the Lightning Brothers  
  
(Disclaimer: Inuyasha's not mine nor are the episodes)  
  
After the incident with Naraku, the small group had collected jewel shards from Yura of the Hair and a toad demon who pathetically attempted to be a prince.  
  
Now Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had reached what looked like an old battlefield. There were skeletons of humans and horses.  
  
Miroku and Shippo were eating Sango's 'future food' as if there was nothing. "Doesn't it bother you?" Sango asked.  
  
"When you bother me while i'm eating it does," Miroku replied. Sango glared at him. "Don't make me say the word, buster!" she threatened.  
  
Miroku sighed. "Whatever."  
  
"DOWN!'  
  
*thump*  
  
At that moment that sky turned an eerily dark color of blue. A swirling light appeared and out of it came a blue floating ball with eyes.  
  
"Hand over the shikon shards or I will have to eat you!" a voice called. The blue ball floated to Miroku and opened his small mouth and continued to chew on Miroku's head.  
  
Miroku growled and easily grabbed the blue ball and punctured it with his claws. The blue ball transformed into an adorable little kitsune  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Always pick on the little guy," the kitsune complained while Sango sprayed his lump with some alchohol.  
  
"What's your name anyway?" Sango asked. The kitsune stood up proudly. "I am Myouga!" he said in his cute little voice.  
  
Miroku snorted. "Wow that's so cool," he said sarcisticly. Myouga stuck out his tongue at him. Sango made to stroke Myouga but found him missing.  
  
"Eh, Myouga??" She looked up and found him digging through her backpack. "Hey you! Stop that!"  
  
"Aha!" Myouga pulled out the jar containing the jewel shards. He turned around to face the group.  
  
"Our time was short but sweet!" he said before running off. Miroku chased him into the forest. He grabbed Myouga by the tail but he just turned into a stone puppy that got attached to Miroku's hand.  
  
"What the heck? Get this off of me!" he complained. Myouga dashed away when Sango came running after him.  
  
"Get back here you little kid!" she yelled. Myouga kept on running but ran into a huge demon instead.  
  
He fell backwards and dropped the jar. The demon saw the jar and grinned. "Two shards of the shikon no tama!"  
  
He bent down but paused when an arrow struck through his nose. Sango had taken archery lessons for two years.  
  
"Don't touch those jewels!" she cried. That's when she noticed two jewel shards on the demon's head.  
  
'I'll aim for them!' She released another arrow but it only bounced off the demon and sliced of one of the three strands of hair on his head.  
  
The demon growled at Sango. "You'll pay for that!!!" He opened his mouth and a ball of lightning shot out.  
  
Myouga jumped up and grabbed Sango's hand. Quick we have to go!" They ran from him but the blast sent them flying in the air.  
  
The two tumbled back down onto the ground. Myouga stumbled into a couple of bushes while Sango lay unconscious.  
  
The demon stopped infront of her. "Oh she's beautiful," he blushed. He picked her up and floated away on a cloud (that sounds gay).  
  
Myouga ran into the forest to find Miroku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango woke up on a bench inside some sort of castle room. The demon she saw earlier was stirring some sort of stew.  
  
He turned around and grinned. "Ah so you are awake! Good because I need to cook you!"  
  
Sango sweat dropped. "Cook me?!" shreiked. The demon nodded. "Of course! Humans make the perfect hair-grower if mixed properly with the right ingrediants!"  
  
Sango backed up against the wall. She jumped up and made a run for the nearest door. The demon threw a huge axe that landed millimeters from her face.  
  
Just then the walls collapsed and there stood another demon, his arm wrapped around a snake woman's waist.  
  
"Hiten what are you doing?" he asked. The first demon, Hiten, scrambled up. "I brought this girl for--"  
  
"Any jewel shards?" the other demon asked. "There was a small kitsune that had two jewel shards!"  
  
The demon looked at Sango. "Why do you need her?" he asked. "She's perfect for my hair-grower!"  
  
The demon sighed and blasted his woman in frustration. "Why didn't you get the jewel shards?!" he roared. "Your hair is more important then getting more power?!"  
  
"Brother Manten!" Hiten cried. "I'm sure we can get jewel information from the ningen!"  
  
Manten looked at Sango. Sango quickly thought up a plan. "Uh if you kill me my lover, Miroku, will avenge me!"  
  
"Your lover?" the two brothers said in unison. "Yes! Miroku! He has twenty, no, fiftey jewel shards!" Sango lied.  
  
Manten sat down beside her. "I've heard of Miroku. He's just a weak hanyou," he growled. Sango smiled. "Oh no! He's very strong! How else would he get those shards?"  
  
The two brothers looked at eachother. "Very well. We will find this Miroku lover of yours and use you as bait to get his jewel shards!" Manten grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Myouga scrambled through the forest. He heard a growling noise and turned around to find Miroku yelling at Shippo.  
  
"Pull it off already!!!" he yelled. Myouga jumped infront of him. Miroku swiped at him. "Get this toy off of me or else!!"  
  
"Only if you promise not to hit me anymore," Myouga said. Miroku sighed. "Deal!" Myouga took off the stone puppy only to get bashed on the head a hundred times by Miroku.  
  
"You promised!" Myouga growled. "You were stupid enough to trust me," was Miroku's reply.  
  
"They've got Sango!!" Myouga yelled. Miroku paused. "So?" he asked. "They've got the jewel shards too!"  
  
Miroku thought for a moment. "Who's got the jewel shards and Sango?" he asked. Myouga growled in frustration. "THE LIGHTNING BROTHERS!!!!"  
  
Miroku blinked a couple times. "The who?" he asked. Myouga smacked his forehead. "The lightning brothers. They're demons that use lightning and thunder attacks to defeat enemies. They kill for jewel shards and they murdered my parents. That's why I wanted your jewel shards so I could be stronger and avenge my parents!"  
  
Miroku sighed. "Fine! I'll go but I'm only doing this for the jewel shards!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Miroku: I would not! I would go to save Lady Sango!  
  
Sango: I'm flattered T_T  
  
Shippo: You do know that Manten is the ugly brother while Hiten is the skinny brother?  
  
EM: *sigh* THIS IS AN OPPOSITES STORY GOD DAMN IT!! EVERYTHING IS FREAKIN DIFFERENT!!!!  
  
Shippo: You're scarier than Kagome when she's mad  
  
EM: Thank you... I think  
  
Miroku: And it's the 'thunder brothers' not the 'lightning brothers'  
  
EM: *anime veins pop out on head*  
  
*tackles Miroku and beats him to a pulp*  
  
Sango: Well while they're doing that, go ahead and review this chapter!  
  
Shippo: No fire please!  
  
Sango: That's 'flames' Shippo  
  
Shippo: Oh right! Hehe ^^;; 


End file.
